


Three's (Not) a Crowd

by DeadDoveDoNotYeet



Series: Dead Dove Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDoveDoNotYeet/pseuds/DeadDoveDoNotYeet
Summary: Geralt gets an eyeful after waking up one night to find Jaskier and his ward getting to know one another.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dead Dove Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160768
Kudos: 25





	Three's (Not) a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> My third Tumblr prompt fill!

Geralt really should say something. Something like _“You know I can hear you, right?”_ Or _“Hey, can you two keep it down?”_ Or even _“Jaskier, you know that’s my adopted daughter you’re fucking, right?”_ But he can’t bring himself to speak, as if his mouth is frozen shut.

Or maybe his inability to speak is due to the fact that he can feel his prick swelling in his trousers, no doubt creating an obvious tent in the fabric. The last thing he needs is for his best friend and ward to know he’s getting off on the sounds they’re making.

Despite the roaring fire he can still hear them, and if he turns his head _just so_ he can _see_ them. Jaskier is hunched over Ciri, one of his arms propping him up and the other on Ciri, his hand covering her mouth in an attempt to silence her moans and whimpers.

He feels a shiver go up his spine as he watches them, Jaskier’s trousers pulled down just enough that he can get his cock out, hips grinding forward with deep, languid thrusts. Ciri’s spread out under him, flat on her back and looking up at the bard with glassy, half-lidded eyes.

He knows he should look away, give them privacy. They don’t know he’s awake, this is a massive crossing of boundaries to watch the unsuspecting couple. He manages to look away momentarily, but then of course Jaskier chose that as the exact moment to being speaking.

The low growl of his voice causes Geralt’s cock to twitch and he can’t help but look over again, eyes now glued to the pair. They’re completely oblivious to him, lost in their own world of pleasure.

“That’s it, _that’s it_ \-- my sweet little girl, taking my cock so _well_ ,” Jaskier pants, his back arching as he drives himself into the younger woman. She squeaks at the force of his thrusts, Geralt can see her chest heaving and the way her hips twitch upward to meet Jaskier’s every thrust.

“That’s my good girl, it’s alright, _fuck_ \-- I know you want to make noise but you have to be quiet, hmm?” Jaskier grunted, his thrusts growing sloppy. “Don’t want daddy to wake up and hear his little girl getting bred full, now do we?”

Geralt grew dizzy from Jaskier’s words, reaching up silently and slowly with one hand to press against his cock, feeling a growing wet patch on the front of his trousers. He could tell Ciri was close, her eyelids fluttering and her body shaking as she ground up against Jaskier.

He nearly came when Jaskier quickly pulled his hand away from her mouth, replacing it with his lips and reaching down to press his hand between her legs. Her entire body tensed and she keened against Jaskier, his hips slamming against hers one final time as he spent himself inside of her.

Geralt, as slowly as he could, moved his hand away from his cock, willing it to go soft as he once again closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. He remained as still as possible until, once again, Jaskier spoke.

“Did you enjoy the show, Geralt?”


End file.
